


Breakfast Meeting

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper asks Tony how things are going.





	Breakfast Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

“Have you slept with him yet?” Pepper asked Tony when they met for breakfast so he could sign some documents. 

“Slept?” Tony countered evasively. 

“Not slept then.”

“No. We sort of keep circling it. Kissing and spending time together.” 

Pepper laughed. “That’s called dating, Tony.”

“I like it, but I don’t sleep well. I have dreams.”

Pepper actually blushed a little. “Really?”

“Yeah, like I’m hitting puberty again.” 

“Does he know you want to, uh, bed him?” 

“I hope so. He can’t be that dense, can he?”

“He is a man, Tony.”

“How do women put up with this crap?”


End file.
